Good hunters are loved by kittens
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: 'You know what people say, good hunters are closely related to animals.' Gon said very cheerful, and slightly blushing. Killua could not help but laugh a little at that comment, but it was a very soft laughter. Gon had just turned Killua into a cat. KilluaxGon fic. Shounen-ai/Friendship. [ Happy birthday Gon! 05/05 ]


**Good hunters are loved by kittens.**  
**KilluaxGon Fanfiction.**  
**Hope you like it.**

**Hunter x Hunter ins't mine.  
Is Togashi's.**

**Chan~Chan~chan! Happy Birthday Gon! Oh, my little-cute-lovely-huggable-boy is growing up ;A; (?. I know this fics it's... uh,m... you'll see xD I'm planning to make this a long-fic (to explain the things in a better way) but really don't know if I should. Anyway, this is my 20th fic! Horray! Gon, this is just for you! ( I wanted to make a very long -an sappy- KilluGon fic but I'm working in it and Gon's bd arrived first ) Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Very early in the morning that young boy, known because of his never-ending energy, was running from side to side. That day was a very special day, just because it was his birthday. What would a 'birthday' mean? For some people, it was a very normal day, like the rest of days of the year. For others, a 'birthday' just meant one less day in their lifes. And now came the group of people who considered the birthday a day to celebrate, it meant that they had managed to live fully for a whole year, and that a new year of challenges had begun. In that group of people was Gon Freecs.

With a smile from ear to ear Gon stormed in Killua's room, where he was resting peacefully. In fact the previous day they had been busy with things related to the search for Ging. They had walked almost an entire town... and that town was not actually very small. Killua was exhausted! You could see his fatigue in the way he was sleeping, but Gon not seemed to perceive that. With a lot of energy, Gon ran to the bed and jumped on top of Killua, who woke up half a second before Gon fell on him. At the time of that trick Killua was faceup, Gon had both legs on each side of Killua's body and was sitting on his stomach, almost to his waist. The alvino was still a little asleep and because of that he didn't mind very much the position that Gon had, neither feel Gon's body weight on his.

''Good morning, Killua!'' the brunette exclaimed with his usual cheerfulness, smiling at his best friend as only he knew how.

''Morning'' Killua answered, rubbed his eyes a little bit, then looked at the clock that was on his desk. After seeing the date Killua realized what day it was, and then he woke up completely. ''Happy birthday, Gon!'' he said, smiling. Gon was the only person who could see a smile like that in Killua's face.

''Thanks!'' Gon moved, and seemed to hide something behind his back. Killua sat quietly on the bed and stretched a little, should go take a shower first ... before starting his activities with Gon. He was sure there would be some waiting for him.

''Sorry, I have nothing to give you.'' Apologized as he tried to stand, but was stopped by the hand of his friend. Gon turned to leap upon him and put something over his head. It felt soft ... Killua made no move, contrary ... he was very surprised by the attitude of his friend.

''I have my gift already.'' Okay, he was scaring Killua a bit.

Killua got up from the bed and with his hands tried to feel what was on his head. Gon was still on the bed, smiling while waiting for Killua's reaction. At the precise moment that Killua guessed what was it, he was about to remove that from his head but Gon's pleading face stopped him. Killua sighed, he hadn't another option. ''You know what people say, good hunters are closely related to animals.'' Gon said very cheerful, and slightly blushing. Killua could not help but laugh a little at that comment, but it was a very soft laughter. Gon had just turned Killua into a cat. He thought that it was a good way to show that he loved him so much. As Killua had no gift for him, he let him do that. That day he would be the house cat. But he definitely would not go out into the street with it on!

''Today we'll go where you want, do what you like, for your birthday. I pay.'' Killua said. Gon strongly embraced him after hearing such offer. Normally Killua was not as generous.

''The good hunters are loved by animals!''

Killua left the room to go shower. The night would come soon and he would sleep comfortably for the second time. For some reason the famous line of hunters and animals could not get out of his mind, it was like he was missing something. He stopped, his face quite flushed ... Gon was a good hunter, and Killua was associated with cats most of the time ... That meant that the relationship between him and Gon was very narrow. They were best friends and shared a very special link, kind. They were willing to sacrifice for each other ... wait ... ''Did Gon just told me he was in love? Maybe that was what he wanted to say ... '' Killua thought ... but aloud.

''Exactly that!'' Heard the cheerful voice of Gon, altering as a result. He turned to see him but found no one there. He sighed, his mind was betraying him.

''If he wants that as a gift ... maybe I'll say it today...'' murmured and then took off the cat-ears and leave them on the table ...

Killua never noticed that the "cat ears" had speakers and microphones.


End file.
